


Forever and Owlways

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dreams, Goodbyes, Hospital, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hurt Me, Someone dies, Tears, i didn't mean to, idk how to tag, someone suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto says goodbye before Akaashi can even say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Owlways

**Author's Note:**

> Short angst. I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> It could be stress from preparing for finals. 
> 
> I cried a lot while writing this.

Akaashi opened his eyes, got up, and took in his surroundings.  He was in the middle of the most beautiful field of flowers he has ever seen. 

 

"AKAASHI!" Akaashi turned around to the source of the voice.  In front of him was his best friend, ex-captain of his volleyball team, the key holder of his heart, and boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Akaashi ran towards Bokuto and embraced him.  "Bokuto-san! You're okay. I was so worried tha-" Akaashi was cut off with a pair of lips on his.  It was nice, but it also felt different.  It felt like Bokuto was apologizing to him.  For what?  Akaashi didn't know.

 

Bokuto pulled back just a little, leaning his forehead on Akaashi's. "Akaashi.." Bokuto's voice was strained. "I'm sorry. I love you so much, but I don't think I can make it.  I love you to the ends of the earth.  I'll _owl_ ways watch over you."  With that, Bokuto placed a kiss on Akaashi's forehead.  A gust of wind blew.  Flower petals swirled around Bokuto, and carried him off.

 

Akaashi jerked awake with tears.  He was in the hospital waiting for Bokuto to wake up after the accident.  _What the hell was up with that dream?_   Just then, Akaashi heard a dreadful long beep.  He looked at the monitor.  Bokuto was flat lining.  Akaashi immediately ran out of the room to call for a doctor. 

 

A doctor and a couple of nurses rushed into the room as Akaashi sat down on the chair right outside the room.  He could hear the doctor yelling, and the nurses shuffling, but he couldn't comprehend anything.  Akaashi was crying, and it was ugly.  He now understood what that dream meant, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.  He couldn't.

 

A few minutes passed, and the doctor came out.  Akaashi looked at the doctor, and his heart sank.  He knew.  The doctor didn't have to say anything.  Akaashi simply nodded and said his thanks.  He walked back into the room, and requested that the nurses leave so he could have some alone time to say goodbye.  The nurses complied, and walked out of the room.  He was thankful that the nurses were understanding, and gave the privacy he needed.

 

Akaashi walked to Bokuto's bed, and looked at his now dead boyfriend.  He looked so peaceful, but his heart still hurt.  Akaashi took Bokuto's hand in his.  The once always warm hand was now cold and stiff.  And right there, Akaashi cried like he has never cried before; tears, snot, hiccups, screaming, and yelling.  Akaashi cried until his eyes ran out of tears, until his throat was in pain, and until his body was limp from draining all the pain. 

 

Akaashi wiped his face, and looked at Bokuto.  One last look.  One last kiss. One last squeeze of the hand.  "I love you Koutarou.  Forever and _owl_ ways."  Akaashi whispered, and then left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it???? idk. 
> 
> Again... I cried. Please don't hurt me.
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
